


Kyungsoo

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Kyungsoo drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Number 134 - Was I really that drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                              

You groaned as you woke up, not even trying to open your eyes as you knew the light would only enhance the awful headache that was pounding just above your eyes. A pitiful whine left your mouth as you failed to go back to sleep which meant you now had to think about getting out of bed.

A wave of nausea hit you as you moved to sit up and you quickly fell back down on the bed, squeezing your eyes shut, hoping the room would stop spinning soon.

You made a mental note to never go drinking with the boys again. Especially when Baekhyun was in the mood to go crazy. Your best friend really had a knack for riling you up. Kyungsoo had been right in telling you to slow down, though you hadn’t listened. You would never admit to him being right though, he would be too smug.

As the nausea faded you finally gathered courage to open your eyes. The first thing you noticed was that it definitely wasn’t your room but as you looked around you realized you were just at the dorms in Kyungsoo’s room. You blushed and burrowed further into the pillow. You had never been in his bed before, he rarely let anyone into his room. Though he was hard to get close to at first, you had found yourself falling for the soft-hearted boy – not that you would ever tell him. You were completely fine just being friends, knowing he took his job very seriously and would put that first.

Your stomach rumbled as your nose suddenly caught onto the smell of food that was sneaking under the door and into the room, filling it with the mouth-watering scent of… some type of fry-up? Whatever it was, it made your stomach rumble and you found yourself on your feet, only wobbling slightly as you made your way to the door and towards the kitchen.

Most of the doors you passed on your way down the hall were closed and you figured most of the boys were still sleeping.

Walking down the stairs took a while as you had to cling to the banister so you wouldn’t fall on your still unsteady legs, but the thought of getting some food kept you going.

You found Baekhyun and Junmyeon in the living room. Baekhyun was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly with his mouth hanging wide open and hair sticking up all over the place, while Junmyeon was calmly reading the newspaper.

  “Ah, good morning sunshine,” Junmyeon teased, glancing up at you from behind the paper. “You look wonderful today.”

Too tired to deal with his teasing you just stuck out your tongue at him and ignored his chuckle as you continued to the kitchen.

Minseok sat at the table, staring into the wall with large purple bags under his eyes, only moving when he took a sip from his giant coffee mug. He glanced over when you entered and greeted you with a small nod before he went back to staring into the void.

And, just your luck, it was Kyungsoo who was standing by the stove, indeed frying something that smelled like heaven.

He turned around, eyes widening slightly when he saw it was you, then they narrowed and he turned around again. “How are you feeling?”

  “Good,” you tried though you knew he could tell you were lying. Your voice was croaky and shaky and it felt like you had swallowed sandpaper. Sandpaper that had tasted like death.

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo pointed at the counter where a glass of water and a couple of painkillers were waiting for you and you quickly did as told and swallowed the small while pills, grimacing at the taste.

  “Thank you,” you mumbled, a little confused at why Kyungsoo was giving you the cold shoulder. You knew he was a bit disappointed you went along with Baekhyun’s excessive drinking, but it usually never bothered him that much.

  “It smells good,” you tried, only getting a hum from him. “Is some of it for me?” Another hum.

  “Soo~,” you whined, throwing yourself over the table dramatically. “Stop being mad at me, I don’t like it.”

Silence. Oh god, what had happened last night? What if you had really fucked up? You tried to remember if anything had happened that would make him mad, but you came up blank and after Baekhyun had challenged you, most of the night became a blur.

  “He’s not mad,” Minseok sighed, rubbing his temples. “Stop being stupid Soo.”

Confused you looked between the two. Though Kyungsoo was standing with his back to you still, you could see his ears start to get red. What?

Minseok rolled his eyes and fished out his phone from his pocket. He fiddled with it for a second then handed it to you, suddenly having a mischievous smirk on his face. That couldn’t be good.

Slightly scared of what you were about to see, you took the phone. “Start scrolling,” Minseok grinned.

A lot of photos had been taken from the night before. You recognized the club you had been at last by the pink neon lights in the ceiling. By the looks of it, you and Baekhyun had just started your binging as you were sitting across from each other with a whole tray of shots in front of you, Chanyeol and Jongdae cheering for you both in the background.

You slowly started to scroll through the photos. Some places there were a lot taken right after each other and sometimes it would skip ahead of time. You watched horrified as the drunk you from the night before crawled onto the table and started dancing – quite horribly – in the middle of the club.

  “Oh god,” you groaned. “Was I really that drunk?”  

  “Keep scrolling.” Minseok’s smirk scared you. It was about to get worse?

Time skipped ahead again and you now saw yourself back down on the ground, though you now wished you were still on the table. In the pictures, drunk you were sprawled out on top of Kyungsoo who was awkwardly trying to prevent you from falling to the ground while obviously also trying to avoid touching you too much. Your face was uncomfortably close to his and he looked quite uneasy.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen and you could feel your face burning, suddenly very aware of how Kyungsoo was standing stock still as if he was holding his breath. Oh god, it was worse than what you had feared. You had tried so hard to hide your feelings and then you go and do this? No wonder he was so uncomfortable around you now.

  “Soo,” you mumbled, not really knowing what to say. “I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t turn around. Again, Minseok sighed and he pushed at Kyungsoo with his foot. “Stop being stupid, we talked about this.”

Finally, Kyungsoo turned around, his face looking as red as yours felt. He was avoiding your eyes, fidgeting uncomfortably with his hands. “Don’t apologize,” he muttered, clearing his throat awkwardly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

  “Oh my god,” Minseok groaned and stood up, pointing at you. “Do you like him?”

  “Wha-?” you squeaked, heart nearly pounding out of your chest. You glanced at Kyungsoo who was starting at Minseok with wide, shocked eyes. How did he know?

  “Do. you. like him?” Minseok repeated, clearly getting fed up with the both of them. “Do you want to date him?”

  “I…” you stuttered, looking up at Kyungsoo again who was now glaring at Minseok.

  “Minseok stop it, you’re being me-“

  “I do,” you said shyly, looking down at the table as you cut Kyungsoo off. His mouth fell open and his face looked like it was on fire.

Minseok turned to Kyungsoo with a triumphant smirk. “Do you like her?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the rejection. It was silent for a while and your heart started to sink when there was a gentle touch to your shoulder. Kyungsoo smiled softly down at you. “I do,” he mumbled, your heart soaring at his words.

  “Great, I now declare you ready to date. Now leave me alone, I haven’t had my second cup of coffee yet,” Minseok grumbled and shuffled out of the kitchen.

He left with awkward silence hanging between you and Kyungsoo, neither of you quite knowing what to say. You weren’t really good with feelings and he wasn’t either.

  “So… are – are you free tonight?” Kyungsoo eventually broke the silence, voice barely audible.

  “Yeah,” you beamed up at him and he smiled back shyly.

Perhaps getting drunk with Baekhyun hadn’t been that bad of an idea after all.    


	2. Number 64 - "You're so beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                      

You had been working with the boys for a couple of weeks now as a manager’s assistant, hoping you’d become a manager yourself someday. They had all been very friendly and welcoming towards you, making you feel right at home from the beginning. You were treated as a sister rather than an employee and you had never loved a job more.

There was one… well, it wasn’t exactly a problem, but something that worried you nonetheless. It seemed Kyungsoo hadn’t really warmed up to you yet, rarely speaking to you unless it was completely necessary and often avoiding looking at you. He just seemed to be uncomfortable whenever you were in the room with him, and you were sad that he didn’t seem to want to give you a chance.   

After thinking about it for a couple of days, you finally gathered the courage to ask Junmyeon about it, hoping the leader could maybe tell you the reason for Kyungsoo’s apparent dislike for you.

You managed to corner him after practice one day. “Junmyeon can I ask you something?” you asked a little nervous.

   “Sure Y/N, what’s up?” he looked at you with a smile, then frowned a little. “Are you okay? You look at little red, you’re not getting sick, are you?”

   “No no, nothing like that, I’m just wondering…” you trailed off, not really knowing how to say it. Junmyeon waited patiently for you to finish and you just ended up blurting out, “Why doesn’t Kyungsoo like me?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened and he started laughing until he realized that you were serious and he quickly bit back his smile. “Y/N I can assure you that Kyungsoo has nothing against you,” he reassured you, giving you a gentle pat on the head. “He just takes a little while to open up to people. Be patient with him and you’ll see it all work out.”

   “Okay,” you mumbled, mostly to yourself. You were determined to make him like you even just a little. You were going to be working together for a long time hopefully, so it would just make it more pleasant for everyone.

So, every time you saw him, you made sure to always smile and say hello, try and engage him in small conversations and generally just being almost creepily nice. You were probably pushing your luck a bit, coming on too strong sometimes, but you didn’t really know what else you do. You weren’t exactly a patient person.

Kyungsoo it seemed had no idea what to do with all the attention he was suddenly getting from you, where you had formerly mostly left him to his own as you were afraid to annoy him. Every time you talked to him, he would get all flustered and more often than not just mumble some answer before excusing himself. He never looked annoyed though, just shy, which made you even more determined to get him out of his shell. You just had a feeling that the two of you would get along great once he warmed up to you.  

The other boys had picked up on what you were doing and just found it all hilarious.

   “Wow Y/N, going all out to impress Kyungsoo I see,” Sehun teased as you walked into the backstage room. Baekhyun looked up from his phone and whistled playfully at you.

You just rolled your eyes at them. “Actually, Sehun, I’m going out to dinner with my family right after work so I won’t have time to change. Which means you all have to be on your best behaviour today so this outfit will stay as spot and wrinkle free as it is now, got it?”

They both mock saluted you and you sighed before handing them their scripts for the evening’s show. “Make sure to read them thoroughly,” you instructed them. “Do you know when the other boys will arrive?”

The both of them just shrugged, now focused on their respective scripts. You decided to just wait with them, handing out the other scripts as the boys arrived.

Kyungsoo arrived last along with Jongdae and you stood up to give them their scripts as well. Jongdae just smiled and thanked you, while Kyungsoo froze and stared.

   “Kyungsoo?” you asked when he didn’t take the script you were holding out for him. “Are you okay?”    

   “You’re so beautiful.” His voice was almost inaudible but in the otherwise silent room, everyone heard it. You nearly dropped the script in surprise and he immediately looked like he regretted ever getting out of his bed that morning. His face turned completely red and he laughed embarrassedly, covering his mouth with his hand. He started backing out of the room as the boys couldn’t hold back their laughter anymore.

   “Ah, I’m sorry,” he apologized to you profusely, clearly mortified.

   “No no it’s okay,” you quickly reassured him, feeling your own face burning. You had no idea what to say really, but you were very flattered. “Thank you.”

He seemed to gather a little courage, cheered on by his members, and he chuckled a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Would you… maybe like to get something to eat after filming?” he asked shyly.

   “Oh, I’m – I’m actually going out with my family,” you said, feeling terrible seeing his face fall, thinking he was being rejected. “But I’m not doing anything tomorrow?”

He lit up with a shy smile, and he nodded. “I’ll cook something.”

    “Sounds amazing,” you said, feeling shy yourself. You didn’t really know where this would go, but you were all for giving it a chance.

As you ushered all the boys out of the room just before showtime, Kyungsoo caught your eye and waved at you cutely. You giggled and waved back, giving him a thumbs up for good luck.

You couldn’t wait till the next day.     


	3. Number 97 - "Don't touch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                             

You were one more slip on the ice away from crying. It had been the most horrible day – a terrible week actually, and you were just so tired and so done with everything and everyone. School was kicking your ass, your teachers having all apparently gotten together and decided to make your life hell, all wanting big assignments turned in this week. Meanwhile, everyone at work was calling in sick, so you were expected to pick up the extra hours without complaining.

All of this meant you were getting very little sleep, which in turn led you to being extremely annoyed at anything and everything.   

To top it all off, you woke up late that morning and as you were running out of the door, you slipped on the ice covering the pavement in front of your apartment building. You now had a massive bruise on your hip as well as your ego. It was fucking freezing outside and for some reason, this also meant that you apparently turned into a static charger.

Every time you had to open a door, you were shocked. If you accidentally touched someone, you were shocked. It happened so many times over the day and you were honestly just done with it all. Such a stupid little thing had you wanting to throw a tantrum, but you blamed the lack of sleep.

So, all in all, a pretty fucking horrible day.

Your boyfriend was away filming something for a couple of days, and not wanting to worry him with your problems, you just hadn’t told him. You talked a couple of times, but you usually cut your conversations short in fear of him figuring out something was wrong. He knew you too well. And you knew that if he started to worry about you, it would affect his work and you couldn’t forgive yourself for that.

You sighed, looking at your door. Finally home after work and the only thing standing between you and your couch was a metal door handle. Silently apologizing to yourself, you opened the door, body jolting involuntarily as you were shocked and you swore quietly.

Fuck the assignment you were supposed to finish, all you needed right now was some hot cocoa and a soft blanket. And a good cry, but whatever.

As you chucked off your coat, not caring that it landed on the floor, someone cleared their throat and you let out a scream, spinning around only to come face to face with your boyfriend.

   “Kyungsoo what the hell,” you scolded, trying to calm your erratic heartbeat, too shocked to be happy to see him. “You scared me. What are you doing home so soon?”

Instead of answering, he just quietly observed you and you frowned. “Is something wrong?” you asked.

   “I should be asking you that,” he said quietly. He walked over and reached out for you, but you quickly took a step back.

   “Ah,” you warned, not wanting to shock him. “Don’t touch me.”

His face crumbled, his hand falling back to his side. You watched confused as he looked like he was about to cry, taking a shaky breath. Had something happened?

   “Are you breaking up with me?” he asked, voice shaking, vulnerable.

   “ _What_?” you asked in complete disbelief. “ _No_! Of course not. Why would you think that?”

   “You’ve been avoiding me lately!” he said, this time louder and more insistent. “We have barely talked this week, you have avoided answering any questions I asked you and now-“ his voice fell back to a whisper. “You won’t even let me touch you. Have I done something? I know I’ve been busy lately but I’ll take more time off if that’s what you want. I promise.”

He looked so sad and lost and you felt terrible. If you had just told him what had actually been bothering you, he would never have come to this conclusion.

   “Soo,” you mumbled, walking up to comfort your boyfriend. “I’m not breaking up with you, I promise. Now, I’m gonna hug you, but it might hurt a little.”

He seemed confused until you actually touched him and the both of you were shocked. He jumped a little, looking down at you with wide eyes.

   “It’s been like this all day,” you sighed, leaning against him. Having him here with you was amazing even though you had some things to clear up. You had missed him so much. “I’ve had a pretty awful week actually. I just didn’t want to worry you. If you’re nice to me now, I might start crying, just a warning.”

   “Oh,” he said, sounding a little dumbfounded. He hugged you closer and sighed. “I’m sorry. I wish you would have told me, you shouldn’t go through this alone. And… I’m sorry for assuming. I was just so worried when you started acting weird.”

   “I should be the one apologizing,” you said, shaking your head. “You’re right, I should just have told you. I’m sorry. I hope you didn’t cause too much trouble by leaving.”

   “They let me shoot the rest of my scenes early so I could leave,” he reassured you with a chuckle. “I may have told them you were sick and that I was going back to take care of you.”

You pulled back and grinned at him. “I should probably scold your for lying but…” you leaned back against him, squeezing him tight. “I’m actually really happy you’re here. I could really use a good cuddle right now.”

He laughed softly, the sound resonating in his chest against your ear. “Let’s go then,” he said, pulling you over to your couch. You cuddled up together under a blanket and you felt all the pent-up tenseness in your body melt away.


End file.
